5 years later
by crossercoder
Summary: After graduating high school the hit reality T.V. show the amazing world of gumball ended. Follow its main protagonist Gumball 5 years after the show has ended. (told from the perspective of gumball)( rated T just in case i'm wrong about something)


My alarm clock started beeping to wake me up. I was facing the wall and it was already a hassle for me to turn off the alarm clock. Now I had to roll over and turn off the alarm. So, while wishing I had the power to control electricity with my mind I turned over and turned off the alarm and rolled back over to face the wall. I then thought for a minute about what day it was and turned over once again to see what time it was. I looked and saw it was 10:00 A.M. I turned to my wall to see what day it was. All the days where crossed off up until October 12th which was a Friday.

"Oh s***" I yelled as I hopped out of bed.

I ran over to my dresser, grabbing my fast food employee shirt and putting it on as fast as possible. The boss said we could wear whatever pants we wanted as long as they where reasonable so I threw on the first thing I grabbed in my pants drawer which were my tan khakis also throwing them on as fast as possible. Soon after putting them on I realized I was probably going to regret as they were my more expensive pants and they were probably likely to get dirty at the fast food place I worked at but there was no time to change into different pants. I ran over to my nightstand and grabbed my apartment keys, car keys, and my wallet stuffing them into my pockets as fast as possible. I took a piece of mint gum out of the packet that was on my night stand opened the wrapping and put the stick of gum into my mouth throwing the wrapping on the ground. I then ran out of my apartment and locked the door and ran straight down the hallway to the elevator and pressed the button to call it. Of course it was taking forever so I took the stairs and ran down to the parking garage.

When I made it to the parking garage my car was blocked by a mail truck with no driver in sight and of course not having time to wait I ran back up the stairs to the lobby of my apartment building and ran out of the building and straight to work.

By the time I got to work my best friend and agent Keith was standing at the door. He was a brown bull and he was wearing his employee shirt and blue jeans.

"You where supposed to be here at nine o clock does this look like nine o clock to you" Keith said.

"I suppose not" I said soon before realizing it was a rhetorical question.

"So why you late this time" Keith asked?

"Hit the snooze button 12 times" I said.

"Man boss is gonna have your head next time you're late" Keith said.

"Yeah but this isn't next time" I said.

Keith rolled his eyes and the both of walked inside. Keith went behind the counter and stood at the register. I was about to go into the kitchen when my boss walked out of his office.

"Gumball my office now" he yelled!

And then he walked back into his office. I walked over to his office and walked in. There was an office chair behind his desk, a nameplate on his desk, a coffee cup filled with pens and there was a wooden chair facing his desk which was clearly taken from the restaurant.

"Sit down" he said.

"Okay" I said and took a seat on the wooden chair.

"On second thought stand up, you don't deserve to sit down" he said.

"Really dude" I said getting out of the seat.

"Now I need you to tell me why you got in at 10:30 today"

"Well I hit the snooze button on my clock 12 times then I realized it was 10:00 so I got dressed fast and headed out of my apartment but the elevator took forever so I-" before I could finish I was cut off by my boss.

"Kid I don't want to hear your excuses" he said.

"But you just said-" I was yet again cut off by my boss.

"I don't care what I said, you cannot just walk in here at 10:00 without consequences" he said "How would you like to work for an extra 6 hours".

"No thank you" I said.

"It wasn't a question" He said.

"Well you phrased it like a question" Gumball said.

"You want me to make it 7 hours" he said.

"I'll get to work now sir" I said heading for the door.

"Yeah, you get to work" he said.

I left the office and went into the kitchen.

It was 11:00 P.M. I was mopping the floor. My khakis had ketchup, mustard and water stains.

"I am never going to be late ever again" I said to myself.

I then chuckled.

"Yeah that's not going to happen" I said to myself.

Soon after I locked up the place and headed for the parking lot. I then remembered I ran here. So I walked back to my apartment which took 20 minutes. Once I walked over to the elevator and pressed the call button and it got there pretty fast which aggravated me even more after a pretty terrible day. I stepped in and pushed floor 5 and of course it went so slowly.

"I hate this building" I said to myself.

When the elevator finally got to my floor I stepped off and went over to my apartment unlocked the door and walked in. I took off my employee shirt and threw it on the ground. I would've put on the sweat pants I wear to bed but I was tired. I threw myself onto the bed and after a few seconds I was asleep.

Of course it didn't last long as I soon hear a knock at the door. I rolled over to look at my clock. It was 11:30 P.M.

I got up and walked to the front door and looked through the peephole. It was a gold fish with legs and he wore green shoes and had a backpack on. It took me a minute to realize who it was. I unlocked the door and opened it.

"Hey Gumball could I stay here for the night" Darwin said.

"Wait you mean to tell me that after 4 years of no talking whatsoever you bang on my door at 11:30 at night for a room" I said.

"Yes" Darwin said looking down in shame.

I thought for a moment. While I was kind of angry at him for not contacting me for years and then showing up out of the blue like we were still best buds but on the other hand I didn't want to send him off if he needed a place to stay and he was my childhood friend so…

"Come on in, you can sleep on the couch" I said.

"Thank you so much, I owe you big time" Darwin said.

"You already did" I said.

I then walked back to my bedroom and Darwin walked into my apartment closed the door and locked it. He then threw his backpack on the ground and laid down on couch. That is when my phone rang.

"Ugh what now" I said.

I walked over to my phone which was on my dresser. I answered. It was Keith.

"Dude I have great news" he said.

"Can it wait until the sun is up" I said.

"The details can wait but the news cannot" he said.

"What is it" I asked?

"I just got you on a T.V. show" he said.

"Wait what, really, which T.V. show" I asked excitedly?!

"I can't tell you, the details can wait till the morning" he said.

Keith then hung up.

I put my phone back on the dresser and laid down in bed.


End file.
